Bad Timing and Heart Attacks
by DreamerAtDawn
Summary: Hearing a muffled form of her voice he followed it. 'Sakura'She was just in a towel. Half a heart attack later Sasuke almost cut off Naruto's head. She winked at him and his mouth dropped open 'Don't you want it back' -One Shot


**Ello! ^^ Thanx for reading! On with the story! Srry for the Problems**

* * *

A boy with onyx hair slipped the key into the lock, turned the door jam, and slowly pushed the door to her apartment open. He sighed and stepped into the home closing the door behind him.

'Sakura? Naruto copied your key again.'

No Response. He shrugged putting the key down and turning to leave.

'I'm leaving it on your coffee table, Kakashi said to be at the training grounds in an hour.'

Almost out the he heard a loud bang and paused.

Hearing a muffled form of her voice he followed it. 'Sakura?'

Just down the hall a room was left ajar and he walked towards it. After knocking and getting silence as a response he turned to leave again but another loud sound caught his attention. Concerned he slowly pushed the door open and walked into what he assumed was her bedroom; it was much simpler than he thought it would be.

The room was filled with different shades of green and blue. On her night stand stood their original team seven picture and a picture later taken by Naruto. He caught himself smiling that was last year when Sakura a necklace with his family's crest on it. That particular picture was right after he tried it on with a smile and she surprised him with a kiss to his cheek, he hadn't even known the picture was taken.

He reached for it and smiled lightly at the small charm hidden under his shirt. She had no idea he wore it all the time.

A screeching sound and Sakura's voice pulled him out of his musings.

'Ah you stupid thing! Turn off!'

Another loud bang-

'That's more like it!'

Curious Sasuke made his way across her room to another door. He was about to knock when it opened and he was blasted with a cloud of hot air and froze realization slapping him in the face. Sakura had been in the shower.

She walked a step or two out of the door with a towel covering her face while drying her hair and a blush covered his face as he noticed with a violent pounding in his ears that she was just in a towel.

Taking several cautious steps backwards he debated how he was going to avoid getting pummeled to death by an angry Sakura. The towel was coming off her head, she was about to see him standing in her room for absolutely no good reason. Suddenly an open window was his escape and he dove for it.

Two hours later~

Sasuke stood in the middle of team sevens training grounds pinching the bridge of his nose trying to get the image of an almost naked Sakura out of his head but it wasn't working.

'HEY SASUKE!'

'Gah!'

Half a heart attack later Sasuke almost cut off Naruto's head.

'Whoa Whoa don't kill me!'

Naruto held up his hands in defense to keep the kunai in Sasuke's hand from hitting him and backed away a bit from the fuming Uchiha.

'Naruto you idiot!'

'Do you two ever stop fighting?'

Both boys turned their attention to Sakura with her arms crossed. Sasuke's eye twitched, he had never had such hatred for her dress as it clung to her newly growing figure.

Naruto apologized but Sasuke just sighed and glared at the ground after he put away the kunai. Sakura ever observant noticed his anger and was confused.

'Sasuke are you…?'

She was interrupted by the appearance of Kakashi and Naruto screaming something about him being late.

'A black cat crossed my path and I had to go the other way, you know take the long path?'

He grinned under his mask his eyes closing in the process.

'You're a liar!' Naruto fumed and started grumbling something about a way to catch him and see what he did all the time to make him so late.

Kakashi shrugged. 'Today we are going to push your chakra control skills farther than the tree exercise; you're all going to walk on water.'

Sasuke sent him the fiercest glare he could muster, they all knew Sakura would do the best and him and Naruto would struggle the entire time.

When they started trying to walk on the stream both he and Naruto fell into the water almost instantly. Grumbling to himself he sat on the edge of the creek bed letting the water push around his legs as he watched Naruto constantly get back up and fail.

He shook his head in exasperation and turned to see Sakura's process, he almost fell into the water when he realized she was having trouble. Sure she was doing leagues better than him and Naruto but she had sank in the water almost to her knees and you could see the irritation clear as day in her facial features.

Suddenly Naruto came up out of the water again in one of his sputtering fits, when he got standing again he immediately lost his balance, grabbed onto Sakura for balance, and surprising her and pulling her under the water with him. She let out a startled sound before she disappeared under the water's surface.

Surprised Sasuke jumped up and ran to see if they were alright. He only realized he was walking on the top of the restless surface when a hand gripped his foot and pulled it slightly under water. He looked down to see a petite hand with green fingernails and he froze. Her head came up out of the water sputtering a second later with something orange and yellow attached to her.

'Naruto Let go of me! I can't swim with you attached to me like this!'

Unbeknownst to Sakura who had her eyes closed trying to completely stay above the surface Naruto actually had ahold of her dress in attempt to pull himself above water. Sasuke's eye twitched again and he kicked Naruto's hands off of her and watched him struggle to the edge of the river and throw himself onto land breathing sporadically.

Sasuke looked back at Sakura on his feet to see her finish rubbing the rest of the water out of her eyes and looking up to see him.

'Oh sorry Sasuke didn't mean to grab you like that.'

He nodded but knelt down to her and held out a hand. 'Here.'

'Oh thank you Sasuke.'

He lifted her up out of the water and helped her to stand on the surface. Only once she was standing again did he realize how much of a bad idea it was for him to come out and help. The water made her dress stick to her body like a second skin and her hair was just as untamed as when she had come out of her shower.

She smiled at him and then turned to Naruto on the shore. 'Naruto you idiot you almost killed me!'

He shook his head as he watched her stomp her way across the water to punch the crap out of Naruto.

'Alright that's enough training for today we don't need you killing each other do we?'

He turned to glance at Kakashi in time to see him disappear into a cloud of dust. He sighed and walked back to the shore himself to grab his bag and head on towards his home. He was stopped moments later by a very familure par of arms wrapping around his chest from behind and he once again froze.

'Thanks again for helping me out of the water Sasuke.'

He gulped and then nodded know he couldn't see it. 'You're Welcome.'

She hugged him tighter and it took all of his will power to try and focus on anything except her chest pressing into his back.

Then she let go, grabbed her bag that was right beside his and grinned at him.

'You know Sasuke?'

He turned to look in her direction trying with every bit of his being to look only at her eyes.

She smirked then and he never thought he could even think of a facial expression being sexy but there was the thought and it stunned him. She pulled something small out of her bag and held it up for him to see.

At that moment his face lit fire and he almost had his third heart attack of the day. In her hand was the necklace she had made him and his hand immediately wend to his chest to feel for it, nothing was there.

'You left this in my room earlier today don't you want it back?' She winked at him and his mouth dropped open.

She walked up to him, tied it around his neck, and then kissed his cheek. When she pulled away she still had the same look on her face.

'You know all you had to do was ask, you didn't have to spy.'

Then she winked at him again and walked away Sasuke as he gaped at her retreating form.

* * *

**A/N: I own nothing**  
**Review plz!**


End file.
